


Lodowe Święta

by fallensherlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallensherlock/pseuds/fallensherlock
Summary: "Magia świąt" nie brzmi dla Sherlocka przekonująco. Jednak przez Johna to nie jest takie oczywiste.





	

—John, czemu święta muszą być tak niesamowicie nudne? — poirytowany głos Sherlocka znów zakłócił spokój Baker Street. John nie wyglądał na szczególnie zadowolonego. — Wszyscy tylko o tym samym. Prezenty, choinki, spotkania ze znajomymi, duch świąt. Jakby morderstwa nie były ciekawsze od głupich motywów, które najwyraźniej każdy idiota uwielbia — prychnął i rzucił się na kanapę, nie zważając na leżące na niej dekoracje, którymi John miał przyozdobić ich mieszkanie.  
  
— Daj spokój, święta nie są takie złe. Pocieszę cię tym, że są tylko raz w roku. A zresztą, chwila oderwania od pracy i skupieniu na innych przydaje się każdemu, a Boże Narodzenie jest do tego idealne — wyjaśnił John, nie odrywając się od swojej ulubionej lektury.  
  
Sherlock rozważał jego słowa przez moment, po czym spytał:  
  
— "Opowieść wigilijna"? Naprawdę, John? Nie pomyślałeś o niczym bardziej adekwatnym? — Cynizm w jego głosie był nie do przeoczenia.  
  
— No cóż, to klasyk, jak każda powieść Dickensa. Idealnie ukazuje w niej ważne dla nas wartości, które powinniśmy docenić, szczególnie podczas świąt. Ponieważ święta są ważne, jakkolwiek byś nie uważał, Dickens najlepiej zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.  
  
— Nigdy o nim nie słyszałem. Musi być strasznym romantykiem — stwierdził Sherlock z odrazą. Cały ten romantyzm, który John tak uwielbiał, a Sherlock nie rozumiał, strasznie go denerwował.  
  
— Nigdy nie czytałeś "Opowieści wigilijnej"? Sherlock, chyba żartujesz! — Oczywiście, że nie żartował. Skoro nie miał pojęcia o układzie słonecznym, dlaczego miałaby go interesować jakaś głupia powieść?  
  
— Moje poczucie humoru nie jest tak żenujące. Nie czuję potrzeby zagracania pamięci nieistotnymi powieściami. — Za to John mógłby przyjąć to do wiadomości. Powtarzanie tego zaczynało być nudne.  
  
—No nic. Wracając. Musimy zrobić świąteczne zakupy, najpóźniej jutro, póki wszystkie sklepy nie są do reszty ogołocone. — Sherlock jedynie popatrzył na niego z zażenowaniem. — Może poszedłbyś ze mną? I tak nie masz żadnej sprawy. —Kolejne, nawet bardziej poirytowane spojrzenie. — Przestań, może być fajnie. Kto wie, może po drodze napatoczy się jakieś przestępstwo?  
  
— Mało prawdopodobne. Zastanowię się. — I zamknął się w swoim pokoju.  
  
***  
  
— Sherlock, wstawaj! — Nietypowo radosny głos Johna rozchodził się zza drzwi sypialni Sherlocka. — Już późno, nie możesz przespać całego dnia.  
  
— A niby dlaczego?! — odkrzyknął poirytowany Sherlock. Co prawda już od pół godziny nie spał, nasłuchując odgłosów przygotowującego śniadania Johna, jak to robił każdego poranka, ale współlokator udający jego matkę był nie do zniesienia.  
  
— Chodź na śniadanie, to się dowiesz!  
  
Sherlock, zwlekając, opuścił wygodne łóżko i niechętnie poczłapał w stronę kuchni, po drodze zakładając swój bordowy szlafrok. Zaraz po wyjściu z sypialni uderzyła go woń świeżo upieczonych przez panią Hudson ciasteczek, następnie ujrzał ubranego w swój najohydniejszy sweter (który właściwie na właścicielu nie wyglądał aż tak odrażająco, a nawet przeciwnie - całkiem przyjemnie) przygotowującego herbatę Johna, którą natychmiast wcisnął mu w dłonie, przy tym nieznacznie dotykając swoimi palcami jego. Sherlock poczuł ciepło rozchodzące się przez jego stale zimne dłonie. John wyglądał dziś na szczęśliwszego niż zwykle.  
  
— Wypij i się ubieraj. Zaraz wychodzimy— rzekł krótko John, dopijając swój napój i nie czekając na nadąsane spojrzenie Sherlocka wiedzącego co go czeka, odwrócił się na pięcie, po czym podążył w stronę swojego pokoju.  
  
— John, nie mam zamiaru biegać po sklepach jak wszyscy ci podekscytowani idioci.  
  
— Nie przesadzaj! Mówiłem ci, to wcale nie jest takie złe. Na pewno lepsze, niż całodobowe dąsanie się w mieszkaniu — odparł John, odwracając się w jego stronę. —A poza tym, to nie wszystko, co będziemy robić.  
  
—Będziemy prosić świętego Mikołaja o prezenty? — prychnął i zwrócił się w stronę łazienki.  
  
***  
  
John nie mógł się spodziewać akurat _tego._  
  
Sherlock w chwili, jak się zdaje, zupełnego szaleństwa postanowił przed całą grupą dzieci poprosić świętego Mikołaja o soczyste morderstwo mające załagodzić jego nudę.  
  
Z siatkami pełnymi zakupów Johnowi z trudem udało się odciągnąć go od oszołomionej gromady i uniknąć konfrontacji z ochroną.  
  
— Co w ciebie wstąpiło?! — krzyknął John, gdy znaleźli się w bezpiecznej odległości od miejsca zbrodni, w rogu zatłoczonej uliczki, udekorowanej masą świątecznych świecidełek.  
  
—To wykańczające, John. To wszystko się powtarza — prezenty, choinki, ozdoby, kolędy —każdego roku społeczeństwo dostaje na punkcie tego szału. Czy to nie staje się nudne dla waszych małych móżdżków? Och, i te dzieci— na oko od pięciu do dziesięciu lat — karmione przez rodziców i wszelkie autorytety kłamstwami o starcu z brodą rozwożącego prezenty dla każdego dziecka podczas jednej nocy. Niedorzeczne!  
  
— Sherlock, o czym mówiłem jeszcze wczoraj?! Święta to ważny czas dla większości ludzi, w którym nie chodzi o bajki opowiadane dzieciom, a tradycję. To czas, kiedy możemy spotkać się z rodziną i przyjaciółmi. Jeszcze nie wydedukowałeś, dlaczego jest taki ważny? — spytał rozdrażniony John, nie zwracając uwagi na dziwne miny przechodniów.  
  
—Skąd miałbym to wiedzieć? "Przyjaźń i rodzina" nie leży wysoko na mojej liście priorytetów, jakbyś tego nie zauważył — prychnął Sherlock z odrazą.  
  
— No tak. Mogłem zwrócić na to uwagę — odparł John ze stoickim spokojem. Sherlock mógł dostrzec, jak cała agresja i ożywienie Johna zostały w ułamku sekundy zastąpione przez agonię i rozczarowanie. Nawet przez jego grubą, zimową kurtkę mógł zauważyć napięte mięśnie. Jego pozycja obronna.  
  
—John, to... —zaczął z zażenowaniem, usilnie starając sobie uświadomić, co takiego powiedział nie tak. — Ja nie miałem tego na myśli.  
  
— Nie? Więc co chciałeś powiedzieć? — jego głos był sztywny, każde słowo wymawiał z trudem. — A z resztą, to nieistotne. — No tak!  
  
—John, jesteś dla mnie ważny — powiedział, starając się załagodzić sytuację, obserwując uważnie blondyna. John spojrzał na niego z oczekiwaniem i lekkim zdziwieniem w oczach.—  Naprawdę. Nie powinienem był tego mówić — dokończył, jednak nadal mógł czuć napięcie, jak i szok w spojrzeniu Johna.  
  
— Sherlock, ja...— Johnowi przerwał brunet niepewnie obejmujący go w uścisku. Sherlock poczuł, jak po chwili zdziwienia, John pozwolił sobie na odprężenie się w jego uścisku, rozluźniając zmęczone dźwiganiem prezentów ręce. Gdzieś w oddali mógł usłyszeć głuchy odgłos będący wynikiem ich nagłego spotkania z ziemią. Skupił się na cieple jego ciała, teraz docierające również do niego, oraz jego równomiernym oddechu. Chciał to zrobić od dawna, praktycznie od chwili, gdy wrócili z morderczej przebieżki po Londynie do - już wtedy ich wspólnego - mieszkania; marzył o zatopieniu się w jego zapachu, jego cieple, jego złoto-siwych włosach, zapomnieniu się w chwili od tak dawna, że zaledwie nagła zachcianka w ciągu całych lat ewoluowała w nieustającą potrzebę, zagnieżdżoną gdzieś głęboko w nim, zawsze z nim przebywającą, która dopiero teraz została zaspokojona. Rozpłynął się w nim, a całe tło - szum ludzi podążających w tę i z powrotem, świąteczne piosenki grające w oddali, zimno powietrza - przestały grać jakąkolwiek rolę w jego postrzeganiu świata, równie dobrze mogłyby nie istnieć, pozostać w zapomnieniu.  
  
— To nie było konieczne — łagodny głos Johna, tak blisko niego, wybudził go z chwili zapomnienia. Ile czasu już tam stali? Pięć sekund? Minut? Godzin? Nie miało to zbytnio znaczenia, ale było to zupełnie za krótko. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że John objął go w talii i zaczął delikatnie gładzić jego plecy oraz to, że przez cały ten czas miał zamknięte oczy. — Chociaż nie mam nic przeciwko.  
  
— Kiedy tylko zechcesz— odparł Sherlock. Kosmyki włosów bruneta łaskotały twarz Johna, gdy mówił.  
  
Sherlock poczuł nagły chłód, zastępujący ciepło jeszcze przed chwilą dotykającego go drugiego ciała.  
  
— Rano powiedziałem, że nie będzie tak nudno. Czas dotrzymać obietnicy — powiedział John, spoglądając na niego z podekscytowaniem w oczach.  
  
— Skoro nalegasz — odparł, obserwując pojawiający się na ustach Johna ciepły uśmiech.  
  
***  
  
— Naprawdę, John? — spytał z dozą sceptycyzmu Sherlock, podążając za Johnem w stronę lodowiska.  
  
— Dlaczego nie? Gdy byłem dzieckiem lubiłem jeździć na łyżwach, grałem nawet w hokeja, chociaż później nie często mi się to zdarzało. Zobaczymy, czy jeszcze coś pamiętam — odparł John. — Boisz się, że okażę się w tym lepszy? — dodał, widząc nieprzekonaną minę Sherlocka.  
  
— Dobrze wiesz, że moja ekspertyza sięga najróżniejszych tematów.  
  
— Och, z pewnością! Kimże byłby wielki Sherlock Holmes gdyby nie jego umiejętność jakże koniecznej do rozwiązywania spraw jazdy na łyżwach? — zaśmiał się John.  
  
— Zapewne tym samym Sherlockiem Holmesem, jedynie mniej skutecznym — odparł, podnosząc kąciki ust.  
  
— No jasne. Teraz nie narzekaj i idź wypożyczyć nam łyżwy, a ja znajdę miejsce na zostawienie prezentów — powiedział i zwrócił się w przeciwną stronę.  
  
Sherlock, po kupieniu biletów i wypożyczeniu dwóch par łyżw, dotarł do szatni, gdzie czekał już na niego John.  
  
— Mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiał cię łapać przez te... figurówki? — zdziwił się John widząc, że jedna para łyżew jest, faktycznie, do jazdy figurowej.  
  
— Zobaczymy, kto kogo będzie musiał łapać — stwierdził Sherlock z tajemniczym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.   
  
Po wejściu na lodowisko od razu okazało się, kto radzi sobie lepiej. Sherlock bez wahania wjechał na lód i nie czekał na Johna, który usilnie starał się nie upaść trzymając się barierki.  
  
— Może ci pomóc? — John usłyszał za sobą zadowolony głos Sherlocka, który skończył kolejne okrążenie.  
  
— No dobra, miałeś racje, potrafisz jeździć na łyżwach. I tak, mógłbyś mi pomóc — odpowiedział John, po czym, po raz kolejny, przewróciłby się, gdyby nie Sherlock łapiący go w ostatniej chwili.  
  
— Ostrożnie — powiedział. —Nie chcielibyśmy, żebyś wracał na Baker Street z zagipsowanymi kończynami. Tak swoją drogą, to nie byłoby sprawiedliwe gdybyś nie wiedział, że w dzieciństwie trenowałem łyżwiarstwo figurowe. I całkiem nieźle mi szło.  
  
— Naprawdę?! — zdziwił się John. — Czego jeszcze o tobie nie wiem, Sherlocku Holmesie? Dopiero teraz mi o tym mówisz!  
  
— Obawiam się, że jeszcze wielu rzeczy — odparł, po czym odjechał od Johna i z łatwością wykonał całkiem imponujący piruet.  
  
— To niesamowite. Dlaczego nigdy mi o tym nie powiedziałeś? — spytał teraz już osłupiały John, podziwiając każdy jego ruch. Miał wrażenie, że Sherlock w łyżwach porusza się jeszcze piękniej, charyzmatyczniej, niż zwykle - lód uwydatniał grację jego ruchów, ich płynność, i John zaczął marzyć o zobaczeniu go w pełnej krasie, tańczącego do całego układu, uwydatniającego każdą jego zaletę. — Szkoda, że już tego nie robisz.  
  
— Wtedy nie mógłbym nadal cię zaskakiwać — odparł. — Może kiedyś znów do tego wrócę. W końcu... jak to było? Lepiej późno niż wcale?  
  
— No tak. Kiedyś trzeba zrobić sobie przerwę od uganiania się za przestępcami, nie uważasz?  
  
— Polemizowałbym — uśmiechnął się brunet.  
  
— No dobra, to może nauczyłbyś mnie jakichś... podstaw?  
  
— Nie martw się, John, podstawy masz już opanowane. Potrafisz stać, prawda? — Kąciki jego ust znów powędrowały w górę. — No dalej, to nie jest takie trudne, może twoja pamięć mięśniowa chociaż trochę się rozbudzi — powiedział, odwracając się tyłem do jazdy i łapiąc Johna za ręce. — Prawa, lewa, raczej proste, prawda?  
  
— Tak, chyba... Wow! — krzyknął, potykając się i trafiając w przygotowane ramiona Sherlocka. John oparł się na nim, a starając się znowu złapać równowagę bał się odsunąć od niego na chociażby centymetr. — Dziękuję.  
  
— Nie ma za co — odparł rozpromieniony Sherlock, wpatrując mu się prosto w oczy. Stali tak przez chwilę, oddychając tym samym, ciepłym powietrzem które oddzielało ich twarze.   
  
Po chwili praktyki, John z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że już całkiem nieźle mu idzie, i poradzi sobie sam.  
  
— Jesteś pewien? — zapytał nieprzekonany Sherlock.  
  
— Raczej tak. Bez przesady, nie jestem aż takim ciamajdą jak ci się może zdawać.  
  
— Na pewno. Co powiesz na to, że potrzymam cię chociaż za rękę?  
  
— Świąteczne piosenki, świecidełka, lodowisko, trzymanie się za rękę... mogłoby być bardziej romantycznie?  
  
***  
  
— Chyba nie było aż tak źle, nie uważasz? — spytał obładowany prezentami John, czekając aż Sherlock otworzy drzwi mieszkania na Baker Street. Nie minęła druga po południu, on już był niemiłosiernie zmęczony, a musiał jeszcze udekorować ich mieszkanie.  
  
— Daj, pomogę ci — powiedział Sherlock, zabierając od Johna część prezentów.  
  
— Skoro jesteś taki chętny, co powiesz na pomoc w przygotowaniach? — zapytał John, gdy byli już u szczytu schodów. Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, gdyż za drzwiami czekał go ratujący widok - ich mieszkanie zostało wysprzątane na błysk, a świąteczne dekoracje nadawały pomieszczeniu nawet przyjemniejszy widok. — Pani Hudson to naprawdę złota kobieta!  
  
— Chyba tak — odparł, wraz z Johnem odkładając prezenty w kąt i ściągając płaszcz. Kątem oka zauważył jemiołę wiszącą na środku pokoju _(tak, zdecydowanie złota kobieta)_. — John? Tak naprawdę nie było źle. Wręcz przeciwnie. I wydaje mi się, że Dickens mógł mieć jednak trochę racji.  
  
— Tak? — spytał skonfundowany John. — Jak to?  
  
— Bo widzisz — zaczął, chwytając go za rękę i prowadząc na środek pokoju. — Jak bardzo odmawiam wiary w jakikolwiek rodzaj magii, tak magia świąt zdecydowanie istnieje — przyznał, nie spuszczając wzroku z Johna.  
  
— Miło mi to słyszeć. Sherlock Holmes przyznaje komuś rację! — uśmiechnął się John, znając już zamiary Sherlocka.  
  
— Tylko ten jeden raz — powiedział i zamknął jego usta w pocałunku.


End file.
